A Bullet Runs Through
by VagorielV
Summary: A different look at the happenings in 6x7 and 6x8. SaraSofia. K only for established relationship of two women


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever and I'm from Germany, so don't expect too much. Usually I'm a Cath/Sara fan, but as I was watchin 6x07/6x08: A Bullet Runs Through this idea popped up and I just had to try and write it down (Especially bc I hated the scene when Sara is so bitchy towards Sofia in Grissom's office :p)**

**And yes, I know, it's a little bit rushed at the end but my courage slowly faded away...  
**

**Helpful advice in your reviews is always appreciated, just take the time to give me a short feedback, may it be good or bad. Please?**

Sara's POV

_Damn, I so hate slow nights_.

You got nothing to do but paperwork, the only thing I dislike about this job. I looked at my watch and decided it was time for coffee, so i headed for the break-room.

„Sara, wait!" -"Hey, Nick, what's up?" „Grissom called, he said something about a huge shooting. He needs us all, so I'm just gonna grab my kit and wait for you in the car, ok? Oh, and I think Brass and Sofia were involved as well." With that he sped off towards the locker room. _...Sofia... involved...shooting..._Pictures were flooding my mind: Sofia holding one of her bleeding wounds, trying not to pass out ...Sofia lying on the ground, bleeding to death, her golden hair lying in a pile of blood.. _No, this could not be happening, I've just found her! _„Hey, Sara, are you alright, you look pale." Nick's voice brought me back to the hallway I was standing in. „Sara?"- „Yeah, Nick, let's go, what are you waiting for?" He still looked worried but I was already running towards the exit.

I was scared as hell as we were driving to the scene, there were stil no news about what exactly happened, or more important who was injured or dead. I thought about the last 4 months which were the best of my entire life. Sofia and I finally got over our insecurities and I asked her out. After that everything seemed like a dream. We were getting closer and closer and I remember our first kiss: it was slow, testing, we were both nervous and a little bit drunk, but it was perfect nevertheless. She was everything I ever wanted and always thought I could never have. As our relationship developed, we both decided it was better to keep it quiet at first. We wanted to separate work and personal life and so we agreed to keep it a secret to the rest of the team. But right now, sitting in the Tahoe on the way to a scene that could possibly be that of my lover, I wanted nothing more than to yell at Nick to hurry the fuck up because my girlfriend was involved in a shooting. But I stayed calm, I had to.

When we arrived I immediately spotted her, leaning against a vehicle next to Brass. I let out a deep breath, I didn't realize I was holding until I saw her, apparently uninjured. _She is alive, she is alright_. Grissom joined Nick and me and we went to see them. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, that were usually so bright and happy were now dark and clouded. It hurt me to see her like that and I wanted to take her in my arms and just hold her and tell her that it's gonna be okay. Instead I locked eyes with her, tried to express everything just by that. „Are you alright?" Grissom asked. I didn't even hear Brass' answer, I could just look at her. She nodded her head lightly, tried to tell me, that I should not worry too much. „...and Sara you take the main crime scene" I heard Grissom say. Time to work then. After one last look at Sofia, I began processing.

Later that day, I was back at the lab when my phone vibrated. I got a message from Sofia: _I'm home. You coming? _After I grabbed my jacket and left Nick with a short excuse that I got something important to do I sped off towards Sofia's apartment.

She opened the door before I even had the chance to ring the bell. Her eyes were red and she looked so defeated. I pulled her into my arms as soon as I entered the apartment. God, I was so glad to be with her. She had her face buried in my neck and was holding me tight. I don't know how long we were standing there, but after a while I felt her shaking and my shirt wetting. She was crying silently. „Hey, it's okay, everything is gonna be alright, shhh.." I just held her tighter, whispering soothing words. When we finally parted, she led me to the living room and onto the couch, where she cuddled into my lap. „I was so scared...I...Everything was so loud, bullets were everywhere...they never stopped shooting...and Bell is dead..."Her voice was so shaky that I could almost not understand her. „I was scared, too. But you did everything the way you had to, you did nothing wrong and none of what happened is your fault. Did Ortega make you feel bad about what you did?! Because then I'm so gonna kick his ass" I tried to lighten the mood a little bit, but as soon as the words left my lips, I knew that I failed completely. „Ortega was right to ask questions, and I couldn't even give him real answers...And that's where I have failed, as a good cop I should be able to remember what happened, to tell him why I did what I did, but I couldn't..." „Hey, it was a shooting, you were trying to survive and yet you acted like a trained cop. You think a totally cool and unemotional person could have handled the situation better than you? Think what could have happened if you hadn't done what you did, maybe somebody else could have died, maybe you could have died..." That's when my own voice cracked and my eyes filled with tears. She was looking up at me „I'm sorry, I.-..." „No, don't apologize, please, can we just go to bed? You look like you haven't slept a while and we can't do anything right now. I just want to hold you tonight." „Okay."

As we were lying in the dark, Sofia spoke up:"Sara?" -"Hmm.." „I'm glad that you're here...with me..I love you." „I love you, too, Sofia, and I'll always be there for you." I placed a light kiss on her head and was soon sound asleep.

The next morning, I woke up alone. Sofia left a note on the pillow that she had to go back to the HQ for interrogation. Sighing I got up and got ready for work as well.

„...Hey, Grissom, I've got a question...Sofia!" I was working into Grissom's office when I realized that I interrupted something. They both looked at me and I felt hurt, because obviously they talked about something important and personal. Stressing is on 'they talked'. Why did Sofia come to Grissom instead of me? I tried to gather my thoughts as I mumbled a „Sorry" on my way out.

I found out later that Bell was possibly killed by friendly fire and my heart sank. That must have been what Sofia and Grissom were talking about. She was blaming this on her... So as Gil asked me to come with him to recreate the shooting, I felt thrilled at first because I had the chance to prove that it was not Sofia who shot Bell, but what if it had been her? What if I had to tell her, that we found out that she did shoot him?

We had to wait until the dark to see the lasers and I felt myself getting more nervous by every minute. But finally..."...Griss, it's blocked by the car. It's not possible."

I felt so relieved. But wait, that means that Brass had shot him. I was only worried about Sofia all the time that I didn't even think about him. This was not fair, but I hoped that Jim got more experience to go through something like this. I would go to him later, I would help him through this as soon as I made sure that Sofia got the good news.

I waited for my lover in front of Ms Bells house. I saw Brass going in and thought about getting out of my car to talk to him, but that's when Sofia came out. Brass had to wait, I had to take care of my girlfriend because although it was not her who shot Bell, she was still dealing with the aftermath of the shooting and as I promised, I was not going anywhere.


End file.
